Betly Starts
by LWHxExpress
Summary: "Haha that's funny. It says its 8:43 but it cant be 8:43 because my train leaves at 9:00. Must be broken." Will let out a nervous laugh knowing full enough the clock wasn't broken. ((Don't Own Picture))
1. Prologue

_* Beep *_

Will groaned. He snuggled closer into his bear mattress, spare blanket, and a old pillow he used when he was younger. These weren't the most comfortable sleeping utilities but since all his blankets and pillows where packed in boxes this was all he had left. He held his breath and waited for another beep. No beep followed. He let out his breath and smiled.

* Beep *

"REALLY" Will yelled sitting up and slamming his hand down on the "off " button. He instantly fell back down feeling dizzy.

"Okay I should've known not to get up that fast," he grumbled to himself. Will was happy and bright person and usually got more sleep. But when Will first wakes up you don't want to be on the other end. When the nauseas feeling in his stomach finally faded away he sat back up slowly and looked down at the time.

"Haha that's funny. It says its 8:43 but it cant be 8:43 because my train leaves at 9:00. Must be broken." Will let out a nervous laugh knowing full enough the clock wasn't broken.

"Crap."

Misses Solace flips an egg off the pan and onto the plate. She looks up at the clock and sighs. "Its 8:50" she starts, "iv been calling that boy 8 times. If he doesn't get he'll be lat-" and is cut off by a blonds door slamming shut and a frantic Will running out buckling his pants and putting an arm threw his shirts sleeves. He zips past the kitchen only gabbing the piece of toast and holds it in his mouth. He grabs his backpack and starts tying his right shoe.

"Will Solace! I can't believe you woke up so late! I even prepared breakfast and.." Wills mother shouted while Will finished tying his left shoe.

"Sorry mom! But I got to go or ill be late you know" He grinned opening the front door.

"Wait!" Wills mom gabbed Wills sleeve and pulled him into a hug.

"Be safe okay and come visit," She whispered breaking into tears. Will smiled and comforted his mother.

"Don't worry mom. The academy is one of the best schools in the country! And besides ill come and visit during holidays…" Will receives a glare.

"Okay weekdays" he said kindly pushing his mother off him.

"Besides, I can take care of myself! I'm practically a doctor" he smirked and kissed her on the forehead before waving and running out the door. Wills mother whipped a tear from her cheek and smiled.

"My baby's growing up" she whispered leaning on the doorframe.

"Sorry" Will mumbled as he bumped into people on the streets. He had finished his bread and was nearly at the school. He ran so fast he passed the huge building with students talking in front. Will stopped and backed up. He turned and faced the school.

"How did I miss this just now?" he muttered under his breath.

"Well I guess this is it. I'm finally at ODG Academy."

**I know what your thinking. What is this? Hm? A school AU, done much before Lynn. No no just you wait! This is the prologue I guess. Trust me I think the next chapter will be a lot more organized and actually good. And I understand I'm not so good in third person but the other chapters 'probably' will be in first and I have it all planed out. Should I continue? Cause I like my idea butttttttttt I'm just not that good at writing. Well this might be a series. I can't believe I might be writing a series now. Bear with me people.**

**/\\-Lynn**


	2. Brown eye beauty?

"Huh" Will said. Will had seen pictures, he even got this cool little pamphlet from his older brother a couple years ago, but in person, the school seemed much bigger. There was a large fountain with a statue of a man, (and for some reason it had no arms, Will guessed it must be a architect thing), and peeks of grass growing through the stone path. The stone paths lead up to a giant brick building, complimented with dark wood. Besides the building, (which was the biggest so he assumed that it was the main hall), there was two smaller buildings angled to the side. In front was an acre of field, which was almost completely covered in strawberries. Students lingered around, some picking strawberry's, others sitting around in the grass.

Will strolled forward, his eyes glued to every new item to come to sight. Stupidly, he bumped into someone, sending them tumbling to the ground.

"Ow" Will mumbled, rubbing his head. He'd need an ice pack later.

"Dude, I'm so sorry" a female, and very familiar, voice said. Will stood up and dusted himself off.

"No, No. Im sorry, my fault. I should-"

"Will?!" the girl gasped. Will froze. He frowned and finally looked up.

"Ya… How'd you know my-" Will stopped. He recognized that brown hair with colorful stripes of colors, (this time it was green stripes), and those eyes that didn't have one color but a color one couldn't describe.

"Lou!?" Will gawked. Lou, (her name's really Lou Ellen, but Will calls her Lou), was Wills best friend in middle school. In seventh grade, they started going out, but that's quickly when Will realized he wasn't into girls, and preferred boys. There relation ship ended sweetly, Lou saying she didn't think they should date any way and stay friends. They were friends until the end of 8th grade, when Will left to be homeschool for the rest of the semester and his first year of high school. Will doesn't really like to talk about it, but, something happened in his family, so he decided to go homeschool.

"Ahh! Will" Lou laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck, lifting herself to a hug. Will chuckled and hugged back. They started spinning around in hug, Will closing his eyes. _I haven't seen Lou, in how many years?_ He thought. When Will opened his eyes, the world went into slow motion. A guy with black hair walked past them, he glanced at Will, his eyes piercing into Wills bright blue ones. Looking into them, Will felt a hollow space in his heart. The boy quickly turned away and kept walking. Will kept staring until he disappeared through the Main halls doors. Suddenly, everything went back to normal speed and Lou jumped down.

"Are you okay? I haven't seen you in ages! Hey, what are you wearing? It defiantly doesn't match. Why didn't you tell me you where coming to ODG!" Lou blurted. Will smiled.

"Well.." He started.

"Lou?" a voice called. Lou turned around.

"Cecil? Oh Cecil!" Lou, it seemed as if she forgot who Cecil was for a second, said. "Guesssss whoosssssss heereeeee" she sang. Cecil frowned. Cecil shrugged and looked at Will. He squinted and rested his hand on his chin.

"Familiar" he muttered, inspecting Will. Will rolled his eyes and grinned. Cecil held out his hand like he got an idea.

"Will Solace," he said, snapping his figures. Cecil smiled and hugged Will. Will laughed and hugged Cecil back. Cecil was also one of Wills best friends in middle school. Cecil let go and then looked at Lou.

"Did you know he was coming here?" he asked. Lou shakes her head. Will's smile dropped, his eyes popped.

"SHOOT. ETRANCE TOURS" Will yelled, ruffling his hands through his hair.

"Crap, crap, crap" he panicked. Lou and Cecil shrugged and looked at each other.

"Will, were sophomores, we can show you around. All they do is give you a tour and then your schedule, plus you dorm room number" Lou listed. Will started panicking again.

"But, but! We can go down to Chiron's office and get your schedule and dorm number" Cecil added reassuringly. Will nodded, calming himself down. Cecil and Lou shared a private conversation, eye to eye. Lou smiled.

"Come on" she said, patting Will on the back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nico pushed through the doors, breaking eye contact with the blue-eyed boy. Once he had safely stepped through, he turned back around and got a good look at the blond. _He's cute_ Nico thought, he looked at the girl he was spinning around with,_ but…. Definitely not gay._ He turned around and walked towards the cafeteria.

**Yes I'm not dead. I was basically on hiatus, and I'm very sorry. After my stories where over, I had so much trouble writing this chapter. Series' really aren't my thing. But, I came back and it was a lot easier to write. I'm only partly happy with this chapter, but now I can move on to more important things in the story. I also said I would do first person, which I will, but its easier for me to do 3****rd**** person. Anyways, very very sorry and I hope you enjoyed. **

**P.S. My tooth is literally hanging out of my gum. Everyone around me has lost their teeth but I'm really slow, and I need to get my second set of braces. Just fall out tooth! D:**

**Xoxo - Lynn**


	3. Alcohol stench

Lou leads us into what looked like a party just ending last night at that rich guys house who owns WAY too many animal things. I mean, way too much. The walls were dark wood and the floor was oak planks, a chandelier at the top, (which had streamers hanging from it). The room we had entered had two doors at the back, one with dark wood matching the rest of the walls, and the other with party streamers and a sign that said 'Have a problem? Talk to that guy!" and an arrow pointing to the other door. There was a tiger print carpet at the door, and on each side of the walls were tiger heads on display. There were some potted plants at the door we came through, along with four cheetah print chairs, two on the right side and two on the left side.

A strange looking man drinking a diet coke, reading a gossip magazine, occupied one chair.

"Hey Mr. D" Lou said coolly. My D. grunts and takes a sip of his diet coke. Even from here, the smell of alcohol burns my nose, causing me scowl. He slightly glances up and looks at me, then Cecil, then Lou, and then goes back to his magazine, snuggling into his chair. Lou walks forward, Cecil and me following, and presses the normal door open.

Thankfully, the room we had walked in was much peace fuller. There was no animal print carpet or streamers hanging from every corner but instead paintings and a degree in a picture frame. The room itself was like the last room, except smaller and had a desk across the door. A man sat at the desk, shuffling through papers, tapping a pin to his chin. From my view, I think he's in a wheel chair. Lou awkwardly coughs into her fist. Taking his attention, the man looks up, eyeing us. He then focuses on Lou and smiles.

"What can I help you with?" he asks. Lou opens her mouth, frowns, and then turns to us.

"What were we doing here again?" she asks us puzzled. I look at her deadpanned, wondering if she were serious, before sighing.

"I missed my entrance tour and I need my schedule and Dorm number, " I say.

"OH ya Chiron, he, for some unknown reason, missed his entrance tours. His name is Will Sol-, Er no William Solace. Can you get his schedule and Dorm room?" Lou says.

"Sure." Chiron backed up, (I can also now confirm he does in deed have a wheel chair), and pulled open his desks' first drawer. He shuffled through some files, before pulling out one that had a big fat WILLIAM SOLACE on it.

"Hold on while I make some copies" he said, moving across the room to place some papers in the printer. Cecil and I share looks, obviously feeling uncomfortable. Lou stands with a hip out; hands on her waist, and an impatient look on her face.

When the printer beeped, Chiron handed me the papers and gave us a smile.

"Is that all you need?" Chiron asked, resting his hands on his lap.

"Yes, thank you" I nodded, walking out of the office with Lou and Cecil behind me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lou salute Chiron before smiling.

When we walk out, Mr. D is still shuffling through his magazine, sipping his coke. This time, there on the seat next him was a smaller kid, someone I couldn't see very well since his face was looking down at his hands. Before I could identify him, Cecil pulled me out of the room and grabbed my folder.

"Okay golden boy, lets see who your dorm mate is," he said with a mischievous smile, opening Wills file. Lou looked over his shoulder, her eyes scanning the papers. I cross my arms and tap my foot impatiently, wanting to see the papers myself. Lou and Cecil frown, and then look up at me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sit silently on the animal print chair, fiddling with my hands. Not only was I furious, but I had to sit next to Mr. D. That feels like someone was shoving a cloth dipped in wine up to your face and holding it there till you suffocate.

Chiron's office door opens and I watch as three pairs of feet walk out. The one that was in front, (which were obviously guy feet); wore bright yellow shoes with a blue line swirled around the side. I observed the other shoes, the outer space convers and the brown sneakers. Not risking glancing up, I waited until all three sneakers left. As the door closed, I got up and knocked on Chiron's door.

"Yes? Come in" the voice called from inside the room. I swiftly push the door open and walk inside. The refreshing smell of air instead of alcohol made me sigh in relief.

"Yes Nicolas" Chiron asked, readjusting himself in his wheel chair. Nico didn't know why Chiron called him that; Nico wasn't even short for Nicolas.

"I think you messed up my dorm number. It says I'm sharing a dorm even though I asked for my own," I stated. Chiron sighed and looked down.

"No Nicolas, I didn't. We had a lot of boys enter this year and we had to reduce the amount of one-person dorms. I'm sorry, I know how badly you wanted your own," he added quietly.

"What!" I yell very angrily. Chiron apologizes again and I face palm. Great, now I have to share a room with some guy and be considered a freak all over again. _This years going to be just great, just great, _I think, leaving the room hurriedly.

**Oh my god's guys, I'm so sorry. I haven't up dated in forever and when I do, I write this. Listen, I know you probably think this is a filter, and it might be, but it's all leading up to the plot. The next chapter is when its get to the point, I promise. I did everything in 1****st**** person, something I need to do way more. I'm working on Arcadian and Insidious, One of my other stories, and I'm also working on a new story, so things are getting busy. I hope your not to angry about my horrible-ness and wont give up on me yet. **

**Also, I just re-read the last Betly starts chapter and faced palm about how many mistakes there are. I hope your day is filled with happiness and love.**

**Xoxo- Lynn**


	4. Where it all Begins

"Nico Di Angelo?" Will yelled loudly, causing a few passing students to turn their heads. Will blushed and apologized, putting a hand up.

"Oh dude I'm sorry, you get like, the weirdest kid in school," Cecil said bluntly, ignoring Wills glare.

"Well, I'm weird so he can't be so bad" Will replied confidently, standing in a super man pose.

"Well he's a different kind of weird. Like, freak weird. No one can even talk to him, if you do, he'll just glare at you. And I swear his glare is like staring straight into the lions eye." Lou finished. Will deflated, his friends not making the situation any better. Lou placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Will, we're not trying to frighten you. We're just warning you before hand" Lou cooed sweetly, causing Will to smile.

"Besides," Cecil began," Its not like you could handle him yourself. No offense."

But Will was very offended.

"Excuse me? I can totally handle this," Will looked back on his papers, "Di Angelo guy."

"Oh ya? How about," he started, and Will automatically knew this wasn't going to end well," we make a bet." He offered.

"I don't know Cecil…" Will doubted, voicing his thoughts. Cecil went on, completely neglecting his words.

"If you can tame the beast, Nico, it proves you win and I'll jump into the snow with nothing but my boxers." Cecil tried, wiggling his eyebrows.

Will shook his head, images of hypothermia, frostbite, and many other health risks taking his head.

"You could get hurt. Besides, you'd do that anyways."

Cecil shrugged, agreeing. Cecil put his figure up, an idea coming to him, the only one he knew Will would agree on. He sighed, moving closer to Will and cupping his hand over his ear.

"Ill ask out Lou." He whispered, his cheeks tinting pink. Will smiled, refraining himself from giggling like a girl.

"Deal, Oh my gosh, Deal" Will nagged, his smile wide. Lou looked back and forth between them, throwing her arms up.

"What? What did he say!" Lou pestered, frowning and poking Will in the stomach.

"Not-ha-hing, N-Ha-oth-haha-ing" He told between laughs, moving out of the way so he wouldn't be tickled. Lou glared, mumbling 'Ill find out eventually'. Cecil watched Lou nervously, turning to Will and recollecting himself.

"And if you lose…you have to eat nothing but sweets for a whole day" he finished smirking. Will gasped.

"But..But that's so unhealthy!" he cried, thinking of all the cavities he could get.

"All you have to do is tame the wild Angelo. " Cecil assured, mumbling to Lou 'Good luck with that'. Will ignored them, determined to befriend this Nico. If all he had to do was befriend some kid, Will could do it.

Besides, how hard could it be?

**So Will made a bet with Lou Ellen and Cecil! *^-^* This probably won't end well. Read and see ;D**

**This is probably the shortest chapter I've ever written. I think everyone's already used to my horribleness in updating chapters so my apologies probably don't matter. I'm still very sorry everyone. Iv had trouble writing this chapter, and I didn't know how I was going to do it but in the end I decided it to be short, just because. I'm obsessed with the song Monster by Imagine Dragons after reading Bluelove22's **_**The music curse (Solangelo)**_** Haha I shouldn't be advertising other authors but what can I say, she's very awesome. Any way, (Normally don't ask this), but give me your input and your questions with a review!**

**P.S. Thanks for everyone staying with me, its means a lot.**

**Xoxo- Lynn**


	5. Piano?

Will clutched his backpack slings and made his way to the boy's dorm building. The walking distance there wasn't too bad, which he was very glad for, since it would probably come in handy when getting to classes.

Lou Ellen and Cecil were going to help him but Lou had rushed off quickly apologizing and saying her roommate needed her. Cecil APPARENLTY had work to do, (which Will suspected he didn't) and left him to find his room himself. He was also a bit nervous, meeting this Nico Di Angelo guy.

Standing outside, the building looked new, just like the main building, (Lou said students called it the big house), he had entered. Will pushed the double doors open, enjoying the rush of air to his face. The lobby area was quite large, decorated with blue coaches and paintings on the walls. There was an elevator on the back wall and a staircase next to it. Almost out of range, he saw a 'Out of service' paper taped to the elevator.

Will walked to the front desk, noticing a black haired boy sitting behind. He looked young; young enough to be student, Will thought as he watched the guy try to stack pencils on top of each other.

"Hi, I'm Will," He introduced, standing in front of the boy. The guy looked up, his pencil tower falling apart. His green eyes studied him, looking up and down.

"Hi! You must be new-"

"Percy Jackson! Is that you!" A woman yelled, marching through the doors. The green eyed boy paled, standing up.

"Nice to meet you, got to go. I was never here," He said quickly, disappearing up the stairs. The lady sighed, moving behind the desk.

"I swear that boy," She mumbled to her self, taking a seat at the desk. This woman was at least forty, if not older. Her brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her black glasses hung low on her nose. She wore a lot of make up, pinks, blues, and reds, not at all matching her yellow dress.

"I'm, Uh, William Solace. Need my dorm key.. Maim" he fumbled nervously, trying to look at her face with out flinching at her terrible make up. She sighed, swirling around on her chair and reaching into a cubby.

"Here, you're on floor 3 and your room is C07. Your bags should be there, if not, please hesitate to ask me." She answered not so friendly, dropping the key on the desk and pulling out a _Glamour_ magazine.

"O-kay then" he whispered, slowly reaching for the key and turning to the stairs.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"C05..C06…C07!" Will yelled triumphantly, glad no one else was in the hallway to see him. He put the key in the lock, turning it with a click. Will suddenly felt anxious, wondering how horrible the Nico guy would be.

Pushing the door open hesitantly, he stepped through and glanced around.

He let out a sigh of relief as he found the room empty of a roommate, walking in and shutting the door behind him.

The room was painted a cream color, a small light hanging from the ceiling. There was only two windows; both had blinds raised so sun could dawn in. There was a bunk bed on the far right, both bottom and tops sheets bear. A giant closet was on the side of the wall, besides the door. A white desk was against the left wall, a wooden chair pushed inwards, and a blue lamp on top. A built in shelf was between the two windows, a small dresser next to it. Will noticed his boxes in the corner, five stacked on the other.

"Hm, I think I'll take the closet," he murmured, dropping his backpack on the floor and walking over to his boxes.

XXXXX Time Skip XXXXX

"Finally" Will moaned as he placed his last book on the shelf. Unpacking everything he brought took him at least an hour; especially we he tried to put his sheets on the bottom bunk. He was a little surprised his roommate hadn't made an appearance yet, especially since his stuff wasn't even unpacked yet. Actually, there weren't even any other boxes in here. Did he just loose his stuff or maybe it hadn't arrived? Wills thoughts were cut as his phone buzzed on the desk, its screen flashing white.

Will walked over and picked up his phone, realizing it was currently 1:29pm. Will chuckled at the many concerned texts from his mother, asking him if he was moved in and if he had made any friends. He smiled as he texted her back, telling her he just finished packing and was fine.

"Hm" Will hummed, trying to decide on what to do next.

"I guess I'm pretty hungry," he thought aloud, walking over to his backpack and pulling out his dorm keys. He whistled as he locked his dorm door, turning down the hall to the staircase.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Will was definitely lost.

It wasn't his fault Lou Ellen and Cecil had failed to show him around the school, especially to where the cafeteria was. And yes he did think about calling and asking for help but unfortunately his phone was dead.

"Where the heck is everyone?" he groaned, wondering why no one was walking the hallways. _Probably eating lunch in the cafeteria, _his brain jibed, causing Will to groan again. Wills ears perked up, a familiar sound registered in his brain.

_Is someone here, playing the piano?_

**Ya, GUESS WHAT EVER ONE, FANFIC DIDN'T LET ME UPDATE FOR A MONTH! **

**I tried and tried and it wouldn't let me upload the next chapter, so I apologize. I finally found a complicated way to update, again sorry. VVVV This is my note I wrote before I realized I couldn't upload.**

**I'm sorry; I'm really bad at updating, (not like we don't already know that already). Here's the chapter, and Will and Nico will finally have a official meeting in the next chapter and progress will actually be shown so don't worry. I'm on summer vacation and IV been spending my time working on this. I'm sorry and I hope you enjoy.**

**XoXo-Lynn**


End file.
